For You I Will
by leecy
Summary: Hermione And Draco onshot Songfic. Song by Teddy Geigen


Okay here's the deal I was reading a Jane Austen Story and the Author had the Lyric's to this song in the story. Since i never heard the song before i went on LimeWare and downloaded it. Now i'm offically in love with this song and have been playing it all day. I know people always do song fic but i never have so be gentle. Anyways The regular writing is the present The** bold is the past** and the itallic and underlined is the song which goes in order. Enjpy the story and download the song "For You I Will By teddy geiger

I dont own Harry Potter and unless JKR wants to sell him to me for a dollar i don't thhink i ever will

* * *

For You I Will

Leecy

Draco Malfoy sat with his forehead to his knees and his arms over his head. He had been sitting like this for the last 20 minutes and still made no attempt to move. Mentally trying to prepare himself for what he what he was about to do, he closed his eyes tight, and tried to block out all sounds around him. The violent butterflies that were attacking his intestines were making it difficult for him to control his blatter. He felt like running from his current location and never looking back but he knew he could never live with himself if he didn't go through with his plan.

_I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath, it all _

_But nothing seems to be, nothing taste as sweet _

_As what I can't have _

_Like you and the way that you twist'n' your hair_

_Around your finger _

**On a late Friday night the library was completely empty with the exception of three people. Madame Pince; the school's librarian was busying herself with her normal routine of putting the books that where carelessly left on desk back into their respectful spots on the shelves. **

**Another regular in the library was a brown haired brown eyed girl sitting in a comfy armchair in the corner of the library. Her feet tucked under her and a book in her right hand. She sat underneath a lamp twisting one of her many curls absentmindedly as she devoured the words on the pages of her book.**

**The other occupant viewed from afar would seem out of place in his surrounding. The truth was that he was as much as a stranger to the library as the other two occupants. He sat in one of the many empty long tables with books scattered around him. It wouldn't take an overly observant person to realize that though the young man's books where opened he wasn't paying them any mind. Instead he choose to spend his study time sending fugitive glances to the girl in the corner.**

**This was how Draco Malfoy spent many of his free nights. He sat at the same table directly across from the corner armchair by the window and every night he waited. She would come in shortly after him and cross the room sending both him and Madame Pince silent smiles settling comfortably in her normal spot before disappearing behind a book. She would always start in the same position, sitting upright with one foot underneath her and holding the book with both hands. But always as the night progressed her shoulders would drop and her left hand would fall into her lap. From there she would move into her final position of the night sitting Indian style, leaning to the right with her right arm on the arm of the comfortable chair and her right hand holding the precious book open. All the time her left hand finding it's way around one of the soft brown curls as if attracted by some kind of magnetic force. **

**Every night he watch this process with as much interest as a mother watched their newborn baby fall asleep in their arms. He watched as the stress left her shoulder the farther she progressed in her book. He recognized the different emotions that played on her beautiful face as she became entangled in them. He found secret pleasure in watching her brown eyes shine when she finished the final page of everyone.**

_But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you _

_What I feel bout you _

_Oh I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And canon ball into the water_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_For you I Will_

"Draco your up" Hannah Abbott a fellow seventh year Hufflepuff stated tapping him on the shoulder.

Draco looked him at the girl and felt like he was going to be sick. He sighed knowing he couldn't back down now. He stood up trying to muster every ounce of his confidence as he grabbed his guitars and ambled his way to the newly developed stage where the Head's table in the Great Hall had formerly been.

The lights shined down on him brightly as he sat in the stool placed in the center of the stage for him behind the microphone. He searched nervously into the sea of students that stared up at him blankly. Everyone was wondering the same thing. What was the emotionless Slytherin going to do?

_Forgive me if I St-stutter _

_From all the clutter in my head_

_Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed. _

At last he spotted her in the middle of the crowd of Gryffindors. He locked eyes with her and felt his heart beat faster than ever before. She gave him a small encouraging smile, that silenced every doubt in his mind. He had to do this. Not for himself but for her, like everything he did lately. This too would be for her

He sat up straight and spoke into the mic never breaking their eye contact. "I…I wr-wrote this song for someone really special. I hope you like it.

Draco began slowly playing the tune of the song on his guitar. Only just breaking eye contact with her as he closed his eyes and started the first verse of the song. As he sang he let his emotions take over and the words engulf him. He didn't dare look back up at the crowd as he sang the second part of the second verse

"_Do I seem familiar I've crossed you in the hallway a thousand times_

_No more camouflage I want to be exposed _

_And not be afraid to fall_

_Oh I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_And canon ball into the water_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I got to try_

_And muster every ounce of confidence that I have _

_For you I Will _

_For you I Will _

_For you I Will "_

**And every night when she got up and left him sitting in his same spot he felt the same brutal tug at his heart. While they were no longer out right enemies they still weren't friends. Sure she would send him a brief smile when she entered the library at night but in the hallway or classroom she ignored him like normal. **

**At first those small hidden smile would light up his night and make every problem of the day seem solvable. But lately he felt like he needed more, he chastised himself for being ungrateful. Telling himself repeatedly that he was being greedy in wanted more of her than he deserved. But still he couldn't shake the feeling of wanting her for himself. He was no longer satisfied with admiring her from a distance but longed to be near her. Was he so wrong in desiring to have her sit on his lap as she read her books. So wrong to want to burry his face in her soft looking hair as she read aloud, leaving him mesmerized by her angelic voice.**

**That night after packing up his books and leaving the library he traveled down to the dungeons. Upon entering the Slytherin common room his mind was so full of her that he barely registered the group huddled around the bulletin board. **

**He sat down on one of the couches ignoring the whispering surrounding him as he tried to find a way to tell her exactly how he felt. He knew he couldn't just say it straight out to her, he'd never have the guts to face her straight forward. **

**The next morning found Draco lying in bed having come up with absolutely nothing. Deciding to skip breakfast he stayed in bed longer than usual before getting up and heading towards Potions. Arriving earlier than anyone else he took the time to close his eyes and try to focus of something over than her. But that was useless for the moment he closed his eyes, he opened then again to find her entering the room. She was alone without her friends, which was unusual away from her time in the library. And like in the library when they were alone she smiled at him softly sending shocks of electricity down his spine. **

**They sat quietly for a few minutes before she spoke. "What do you think about the talent show?" **

**Draco blinked at her a few times before he asked. "What talent show?" **

"**The one McGonagall announced at breakfast?" She answered starring at him intensely.**

**Draco shuddered involuntarily at her deep gaze. "I skipped breakfast this morning."**

"**Oh well it's for everyone who wants to participate. It's next weekend and the grand prize is money along with house points. I think it'll be pretty cool, I mean I would never join having everyone staring at me but I'd admire anyone brave enough. You know." she finished**

"**Yea." He said softly and they both feel back into a comfortable silence. Draco began to wonder of he'd ever get another time to be completely alone with her as they where now. Knowing he wouldn't he decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how her felt, all he had to do was be brave enough to open he's mouth. "Hermione?" he started.**

**She looked up at him curiously. "Yes?"**

"**I've been thinking…" He hesitated for just a few seconds and he's chance flew out the window.**

"**Mione we were wondering where you got off to." Harry said as he and Ron entered the Potions class along with the rest f their classmates. Ron noticed Draco watching them and asked.**

"**was he bothering you." gesturing toward the Slytherin.**

"**No." She answered softly giving Draco one last glance before entering conversation with her friends.**

**It wasn't until later that Draco remember their conversation and decided that he would enter the competition**

"**I would never join having everyone staring at me but I'd admire anyone brave enough. You know" Her words played over and over in his head.**

Draco started on his short guitar solo and let his hands move of their own accord as he again searched the crowd for her. Spotting her again he recognized the tense look of concentration on her face from their many nights in the library. He nodded his head softly before going into the bridge.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood_

_I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room _

_I would_

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do _

_That's what I'd do _

_To get through to you (Yeah) _

_muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_Canon ball into the water _

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I've got to try_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_For you I Will_

_For you I Will _

Draco finished softly letting the words drift off into the crowd. He dropped his head as he sang the last cord afraid to look up and see her reaction. He was sure she understood that he wrote the song for her, you don't become the smartest witch in centuries for nothing.

He's resolve was broken by the thundering sound of applauds echoing off the walls around him. He looked up into the crowd to see everyone smiling at him. He looked in the general direction that he knew she was in but still apprehensive about seeing he response. To his surprise he saw both of her best friends clapping and whistling along with the rest of the student body, the absents of hatred in their eyes gave him the hope he need to look at her.

Draco's breath caught in his throat when he locked eyes with Hermione. The tears in her eyes said all that he needed to see. He sat his guitar down and ran back stage and in the crowd to claim his prize.

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_You always want what you can't have _

_But I've got to try_

_I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have _

_For you I Will _

_For you I Will_

_For you I Will _


End file.
